


Hard Lemonade

by princessofpower



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M, super virgin squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofpower/pseuds/princessofpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Paulie of the Super Virgin Squad accidentally get drunk and wind up dangerously close to losing their superpowers. Oneshot</p><p>Based on the "Smosh comics".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the comics, fucking read them. They're amazing. But, this work is still understandable if you only saw the video.

Billy sat on the floor of the V-Cave, with his best friend Paulie. Stevie sat cross legged across from them. Both boys had their backs against the basement wall, a can of lemonade in their hands. Paulie's long, spindly legs never seemed to find a place to rest comfortably. They always looked awkward. Billy brought the can to his lips, tasting the sweet citricy liquid. He relished the quiet moment of just the three of them. It seemed like recently people had been trying to hone in their relationship. Didn't they understand they had a special connection nobody else could ever be a part of? Stevie's step-dad didn't seem to understand the boys needed their privacy. He had actually tried to come down to the V-Cave on a couple of occasions! Unbelievable… Billy smiled a little to himself. He was glad he took that assholes lemonade. Swiped it right from the fridge under everyones noses.

He absent-mindedly tapped the can with a fingernail as he thought. Then their was that Amanda bitch… He could swear she and Paulie had been becoming friends… Thank god that fell through. He was never more jealous of anyone in his life. Well, that is until Eli. That jock Paulie had danced with at the prom. How could he? I mean, he was a jock. They were nerds. It just didn't make sense. Ugh! He hated having to watch that. Paulie's arm around his neck, those football-catchers arms around Paulie's waist. Paulie smiling back at him, looking into the others eyes. It was enough to make him want to vomit. But right now, it was just them.

As the time passed, Billy was beginning to feel light headed. He hadn't even noticed, but it seemed Stevie had passed out on the floor. Three empty cans rolling around beside his head. 'Gee'. Billy thought. 'He must have been tired.'

He leaned into Paulie, the warmth from his body oddly inviting. He looked up at the taller boy, who looked back down at his friend with warm, friendly almond eyes. Billy gave him a stupid smile. "I'm so glad… I'm so glad we're friends, Paulie." Billy told him, much louder then he had intended.

"So am I, Billy." He slurred back through his braces. Wait, had he always been that hard to understand?

"But you're always trying to… to replacccce me…" The brunette replied, swaying just a little.

"What'dya mean?"

"Amanda… That… That guy at the prom…"

Paulie laughed. "Jealous, much?" As usual, spit flew from his mouth on the 's' sound.

"I just wanna be…" Billy got up on to his knees, holding on to Paulie's shoulders for balance and looking him in the face with half lidded eyes and the same dumb grin. "Best friends forever… Just the three of us. Paulie. Paulie. Paulie and Billy and Ssstevie and Paulie…"

Just them. Nobody else. No random guys feeling up his best friend on the dance floor. Billy knew exactly why someone might want to, though. Paulie was good looking. He was tall, clear skinned. Friendly, inviting brown eyes always smiling. Like they were now, down at Billy. His hair was floofy. His lips looked soft. Even behind those wires Billy could tell. Lost in his own head, without really thinking about what he was doing, Billy leaned in and kissed Paulie gently on the lips. They were just as soft as he'd imagined. He pulled back and looked into Paulie's eyes with a smile.

"W-what the hell, Billy…?" Paulie gave his friend a quizzical look, feeling the affects of the unbenounced alcohol on himself. Nervously, he ran a tongue along the metal braces on his two front teeth. His stomach felt like he'd just gone down a drop on a rollercoaster. It was scary. Nervous. But good? He was in no state to process the fact that his best friend had just kissed him, nor the physical effect said kiss was having.

"Sssorry…" Billy slurred, seeming genuine.

"It's alright. It wasn't… Bad…" The dark haired boy replied truthfully.

Billy smiled. He hoped that meant Paulie was feeling the way he was. His heart was racing, hands on Paulie's shoulders trembling. His first kiss. His body begged for more contact, and that tongue running along braces, those same braces blighting that lip, were somehow so tempting in that moment. Billy couldn't help but lean in again for a second kiss.

Paulie closed his eyes, surrendering to these new sensations running through his body. He ran his hands down his friends slender back, landing on his hip bones. Billy was such a tiny little nothing.

This time when Billy pulled away, Paulie grinned at him. Unable to stop himself.

"I llike kissssing you…" He said with a drunken giggle.

"Me too. It's great." Paulie lisped.

"Open your mouth…. Bet it'll be… Bet you it feelss even better…" Another laugh.

"Okay…" A snorty giggle escaping him as well.

Their next kiss was even more awkward and sloppy then the last two had been, but Billy had never imagined anything could feel this good. His entire body pulsated. Waves of ecstasy seemed to flow through his veins, all leading to his crotch. He had trained with the squad for years do avoid this exact temptation, but the Super Virgin Squad didn't even exist in Billy's mind in this moment. His brain focused on this and this alone. An open mouth kiss was much harder then it looked in the movies, he found. And Paulie's braces seemed to get in the way, but damn anyone if he was about to give up.

"…Billy…" Paulie breathed.

Billy moaned in return. His tongue feeling every curve and edge of Paulie's mouth. Their bodies resultantly inched closer and closer. Paulie swirled his tongue around Billy's again and again, the only motion that seemed to make sense to him. Billy's dick began to ache against the zipper of his tight jeans. He wrapped his arms around Paulie's neck and repositioned himself. Getting off his knees he brought his feet to the ground behind Paulie, so that he was sitting on the other boys crotch. Paulie's erection pressing against his ass.

"Fuck… Billy…" Almost involuntarily, as if his aching cock controlled his hips, he desperately writhed against his friends boney ass. His dick needed release, but Paulie never wanted the feelings he was currently riding to stop.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this…" Billy whispered into the others ear.

"B-but I… It feels…"

Billy smiled at him, rocking himself on his dick, through the fabric. His jeans squeezing up against his own cock over and over as he did so.

Paulie had masturbated in the past, but somehow just the contact with another person was an indescribable difference. Billy on his lap sent vibrations throughout his entire body a thousand times more intense then anything he had ever felt manipulating himself. The best self-induced orgasm had nothing on the way it felt simply being so close to another person in such an intimate way."Touch me…"

"Where?" Billy asked, his hands entangled in the hair on the back of Paulie's head.

"Everywhere, anywhere." He answered quickly. Desperately.

Billy moved his hands, running them along Paulie's chest, causing the other to shutter. He fell back a little against the wall. "Billy…" He gave his friend a drunken grin. "You're so good at… You're so cute…"

Billy returned the expression. "I l-like you a lot, Paulie… You're a g-great friend… I wanna… Do this for you…" Those words didn't even feel like they belonged to him. He did want to. But he wasn't sure why.

"Mmm… You make me feel… Real good…" He threw his head back, biting his lip.

"You too…" Billy lifted himself slightly to meet his mouth for another kiss. Paulie's hands ran along Billy's spine. Down his back. Eventually landing on his ass.

"Do you want me to give you a blowjob?" Billy asked. Even drunk, the question seemed unnatural coming from his lips.

"W-what's that…?"

"I put… I would put my mouth on your dick and and suck… Suck on it." Billy explained.

"W-where did you learn about that…?"

"My brother. My brother t-told me." Billy gave Paulie's plump lips another peck, moving down to his jawline and neck. Paulie closed his eyes, getting lost once again. He slowly moved down, lifting Paulie's shirt he trailed kisses along his chest and stomach. Soon he was on his hands and knees between Paulie's legs, lips inching closer to his friends top button.

The lower he got, the more Paulie wanted to keep his eyes shut and let whatever was going to happen, happen. But as soon as fingers moved to undo his Khaki's, the teenagers eyes shot open. "Billy… Stop."

"What's wrong?" Blue eyes looked up at his. Rejection painted on his face.

"W-we can't do this…" He hated seeing Billy look hurt by him, but it was only now clear to Paulie they were both somehow blinded by lust. In no other context would Billy ever offer to suck on somebodies penis, surely. "We'll lose our powers…"

Billy blinked, his drunk mind taking a moment to remember what Paulie was referring to. Awkwardly, he sat up. Hands awkwardly on his own thighs.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're right." Billy pressed a hand to his forehead. He wasn't sure how he'd been so tempted. Tempting, even… He was always so good at keeping his hormones under control. The last few minutes seemed like a blur. A memory that lived in a fog inside his head. And eventually it would become even more distant. Once he slept off the inebriation, he may not even remember what transpired. No doubt he'd go back to feeling possessive and jealous of anyone who tried to get chummy with Paulie and not knowing why.

"Go to bed, Billy." Paulie yawned.

"I'm so sorry…" He said quietly, staring at the basement floor.

"It's alright. Nothing happened. Somethings wrong with us…" Paulie concluded. "Don't blame yourself."

"I love you, Paulie…" Billy swayed to the side, wobbly, trying to balance on his knees.

"I love you too, Billy."

Billy's face burnt red. He felt like a moron. A slut. Was he in love with Paulie? Was he just terrible at avoiding temptation? As his gaze remained focused on the floor he spotted one of the cans by Stevie's head. 'Hard Lemonade' the can read. He could;t help but let out a laugh. Holding up the can and bringing this discovery to Paulie's attention.

Thank god. He would shift the blame entirely off of himself. And who knows? Perhaps when he was of sound judgement he'd be able to kiss Paulie without asking him to fuck his mouth. Yes, that was exactly what Billy would do.


End file.
